


Mmmm Que Dices

by TalkingGrape



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Six lives, chat fic, memes and bullfuckery, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingGrape/pseuds/TalkingGrape
Summary: I wrote a chat fic and it's bad and I should feel bad.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Mmmm Que Dices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One - JamesBond  
> Two - JamesBondisaBitch  
> Three - EstebanJulioRicardoMontoyaDeLaRosaRamirez  
> Four - Jared  
> Five - PoisonIV  
> Six - Sanic  
> Seven - SniperNoSniping

**Sanic has created a chat**

**JamesBond, JamesBondisaBitch, and four others have entered the chat**

**Sanic:** whats up sluts

**JamesBond:** Whenever I gave you permission to reach out to the Ghosts again, this isn’t what I had in mind. 

**Sanic** : easier than sending carrier pigeons tho 

**Jared** : agreed

**JamesBondisaBitch** : What is this? And who is everyone? 

**JamesBond** : More importantly, who picked out these usernames? Because I’m going to shoot you.

**Sanic** : i just picked what i thought would fit everyones personality the best

**PoisonIV** : So… Let me guess. **JamesBond** is One. **JamesBondisaBitch** is Two. **EstebanJulioRicardoMontoyaDeLaRosaRamirez** is three? I’m **PoisonIV** obviously, Five, hello. **SniperNoSniping** is Blaine. And **Jared** and **Sanic** are…?

**Jared** : but IV is roman numerals for four ? 

**Sanic** : but youre four ? i meant it like,,, the medical thing. I.V.

**Jared** : oh word

**SniperNoSniping** : Four, why is your name **Jared**? And who is **Sanic**? 

**Jared** : waddup my name is jared im 19 and i never fuckin learned how to read 

**EstebanJulioRicardoMontoyaDeLaRosaRamirez:** If you cant read then how are you talking to us?¿?

**PoisonIV** : And your name is Billy?

**Sanic** : this hurts so good to read

**Jared** : same

**Sanic** : same

**Jared** : so if im gay, and you guys are gay, then whos flying the plane?

**JamesBond** : What does that _mean?_

**Sanic** : he wants to know who i am

**Sanic** : bc no one here can count

**Jared** : to be fair if i cant read i cant count either

**Sanic** : word

**JamesBond** : So. There’s seven of us here. What is the one number we haven’t counted in yet. 

**SniperNoSniping** : Six, but you told me he was… You know.

**EstebanJulioRicardoMontoyaDeLaRosaRamirez:** What the fuck are you saying right now man?

**Jared:** bro

**Sanic** : bro

**Jared** : **_bro_ **

**Sanic: _bro_**

**PoisonIV** : We thought you were dead, Six.

**JamesBondisaBitch** : We all grieved for you. Four wouldn’t stop playing the same two songs on repeat for an entire week afterwards. 

**Sanic** : bro did you really? 

**Jared** : despacito and hide and seek nonstop 

**Sanic** : **_b r o_ **

**JamesBond** : I’m going to vomit. 

**SniperNoSniping** : I feel like I missed out on something by not being around while these two worked together, and I feel like I should be happy about that. 

**EstebanJulioRicardoMontoyaDeLaRosaRamirez:** You should.

**PoisonIV** : You should.

**JamesBond** : You should.

**JamesBondisaBitch** : You should. 

**Jared** : guys cmon were not that bad

**Sanic** : yall are just boomers 

**SniperNoSniping** : The fuck did you just call me?

**SniperNoSniping** : Why don’t you come back to the compound so I can teach your punk ass a lesson in respect?

**Sanic** : ok boomer

**Jared** : lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the shortest thing i ever wrote and im ashamed of myself. more memes in much longer chapters coming soon. <3


End file.
